Kintoki
Kintoki (金時) is the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's one shot manga ''Kintoki'' manga. Biography ''Kintoki'' Kintoki is a member of the Kinme clan a race of mystical humans, he is believed to be the last of his kind due to their short life spans. He travels the world seeking to find an either a wife or other members of his clan. While in the desert he comes across a dangerous pterodactyl called a "Thundra". He takes down the creature using his expert marksmanship with a bow and arrow, after taking down the flying lizard he travels to a nearby town where he encounters a women named Merlusa who claimed to be from Venus who was amazed the feat of killing a Thundra and ended up helping him gain a lot of money for the creature's meat. After earning the money and gave her half Kintoki asked if she would marry him and at first astonished by his proposal. He explained that he was a member of the Kinme clan and how his people are extinct due to their short lifespans. After he told that after his father died he asked that he have lots of children. Despite his request Merlusa rejects him due to his short appearance and strange behavior. After Kintoki leaves Merlusa encounters Lord Berry the local Feudal Lord who tried to ask her out on a date only to denied due to his short stature. After angering him Lord Barry ordered one his soldiers to capture her. After one his men attempted fire at her Kintoki rushed to her location after hearing Merlusa being attacked from a great distance to rescue her. After he arrived to their location Kajika proceeded to attack Lord Barry and his minions . After defeat two of Lord Barry's minions one by one until of the minions Kuina steps up to challenge Kintoki. Kintoki finds himself evenly matched with Kuina evenly trading blows with each other. After their skirmish Kuina Kintoki proceeds to compliment him and comes to realization that Kuina is also a member of the Kinme clan. Kuina confirms and tells of he heard about how there were five other members of their clan located in the Eastern Lands. After bounding with Kuina this lead to him quiting Lord Berry's army. After Kuina left Kintoki is told by Berry that Merlusa will be harmed if he didn't surrender. Kintoki warns Lord Berry of another Thundra appearing he area. After saying so another Thundra arrives and proceeded to kidnap Lord Berry, Kintoki decided to rescue Berry using one of Berry's soldiers' guns to shoot at the Thundra from a long distance and caused the flying lizard to drop him. After the soldier that gave him the gun left Kintoki decided to keep the gun. After the battle Kintoki, one of Lord Berry'ss soldiers Raz, Merlusa proceed to go a journey to find more of Kintoki's people. Powers and special abilities As a member of the Kime clan, Kintoki is extremely strong and is a particularly gifted marksman. As he was able to fire at a "Thundra" from a great distance and knocked out of the sky with one shot. he is quite proficient with both a bow and arrow & also a high powered rifle. Has great senses as he is able to see and hear from a great distance, as demonstrated from him being able to spot a "Thundra" coming toward Barry. He has great physical abilities strong and fast as he was able to fight against soldiers of a feudal lord. It is also said that his people were capable of being able to take down an entire army of several hundred people. He is also skilled in martial arts as Kintoki shown to use Kiai attacks while battling strong opponents. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Orphans Category:Earthlings